A Bond Too Strong
by UMdancer98
Summary: Batman is not acting like his usual self. Robin has to get his partner back but it will come with a price.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a revised version of "A Bond Too Strong". The first edition will be left up until the newer one has been published in its entirety.

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Downtown Gotham City – around midnight**

"Robin, go up while I move around back," Batman said softly as he surveyed the five-story building across the street. "Observation only; do not engage."

"Okay, but what if they engage me?" the Boy Wonder whispered in reply.

Batman sighed. "If you stay where you are supposed to they won't even know you are there. Now go, quietly."

With a small grin and a quick salute, Robin shot his grappling hook straight up and disappeared into the darkness above. Batman waited for the soft, distinctive sound of the zip-line and, upon hearing it, maneuvered his way through the shadows to the back of the building. He heard voices, no more than whispers, and could only pick up a few scattered words:

"…Robin…lost…Bat…."

Grabbing the doorknob silently, he twisted slightly, expecting to find it locked. It opened easily, however, so he gently pushed it wider and stepped in. It was difficult to distinguish shapes in the dark, but the room had the look of an office. As he walked forward the shapes began shifting and Batman counted 10 thick human shadows. A trap.

 _Please stay on the roof, Robin._

That was Batman's only thought as he took off for the far door. He made it past one, two, three, four, five and six. Seven he knocked out with a right hook and eight received a solid chop on the back of the neck when he went low to tackle. The Caped Crusader grabbed nine by the forearm and swung around to bash it into ten's forehead. Dropping nine with a sharp boot to the knees, Batman pushed open the door and blinked into the bright lights of a clothing factory.

There were loud footsteps behind him so Batman quickly turned, slammed the door shut and clicked the lock into place. A cacophony of pounding fists replaced the stillness of the place and Batman was sure that the villain now knew he was there. He walked confidently to the center of the room, silently challenging the criminals. Nothing happened; there were no unusual movements, no soft noises, nothing.

* * *

After zipping up to the roof, Robin unhooked his line and slowly walked around the perimeter. Traps were not unusual when it came to fighting crime and he needed to examine the area carefully. There was an air conditioning unit to his right, several small chimney pipes scattered around and a large skylight directly in the middle.

He listened to the quiet night as he searched for anything unusual. There was nothing happening so he strode to the middle of the roof and crouched by the skylight. Staying here was not going to accomplish anything so why did he have to be here? Were the bad guys, who were probably already inside, going to scale the wall to get to the only opening in the roof? Sighing, the Boy Wonder sat down and crossed his legs. He was going to miss the action again.

* * *

 **One week ago:**

"No, you can't go because you are not fully healed!" Batman snapped, his arms folded tightly across his chest. "When you can move without wincing then I will _think_ about letting you go out."

"That's not fair; you go out even when you are hurt! I know, 'Gotham needs you' but I can help…" Robin's yelling was interrupted as Alfred walked in.

"Master Batman, might I suggest that you stay home tonight, as well? You do have a fractured wrist that is still healing," he said, trying to diffuse the tense situation.

Batman growled, "I'm just going to do a quick patrol, once around the city. Don't go anywhere except up to the Manor."

The last sentence was directed at Robin, who rolled his eyes and mumbled something unintelligible. Turning away from his partner, the young hero stomped to the Bat-changing area and disappeared. Batman went to the Batmobile, threw open the door, climbed in and slammed it shut. The engine roared and he was gone.

Alfred sighed and waited for Robin to emerge dressed in his regular clothing. Ten minutes later, deciding that he had given the boy more than enough time, the butler went to the door and knocked. No sound came from within and he frowned slightly.

"Master Dick, I'm going to come in because I don't hear anything and I'm worried that something might be wrong," he announced as he grabbed the handle of the door.

"Fine, I'm coming," Dick's voice was muffled. Opening the door, he looked up at Alfred with eyes full of frustration.

"I'm good enough, right? I'm strong enough," he stated softly. "Why can't I go?"

"Master Bruce just wants to keep you safe and it is harder to remain safe when you are injured," Alfred explained. "That was a nasty fall you took, young sir, when Riddler hit you."

"How was I supposed to know that one of his henchmen had been knocked out right behind me?!" the fourteen-year-old shouted. "I would've been fine if he hadn't been there to trip over! I only have a couple of bruised ribs and they don't even hurt that much! He has a fractured wrist but HE gets to go out?!"

Alfred let him rant, knowing it was better for him to get it out. Sometime he was going to make Batman explain this to Robin. The boy needed to hear it from his more experienced partner, not a butler well past his prime fighting years.

"Master Batman has more experience and knowledge, Master Dick. He also knows his body's limits. You are still learning and have a high pain tolerance. Because of that, you tend to block out what your body is trying to tell you when you are injured," Alfred stated after Dick was done venting.

There was a short pause then Alfred added, "Your ribs are fractured, young sir, not merely bruised."

Dick shrugged; rib injuries were all the same to him. The fight with Riddler had happened three days ago. His torso didn't even hurt anymore, except when he did a simple back handspring. But how could Batman see him wince when he was tumbling across the room?!

Sighing loudly, Dick muttered, "I'm going to bed. Thanks for listening, Alfred."

"You're welcome, Master Dick," the butler replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Present time:**

Light suddenly flooded the room and Robin was startled out of his memories. Leaning over the lip of the skylight, he stared down into an empty clothing factory. There was movement to his left and the Boy Wonder watched Batman flick a lock into place on the southern door of the building. The Caped Crusader rolled his wrist – Robin noticed it was the fractured one that had "healed" and filed that information away for later – then strode forward into the center of the room. Nothing happened.

Batman looked around, surprised at the lack of…everything. No goons, no villain, no nefarious trap, no detectable gases. Just…nothing. He walked back to the door he had come through and began striding around the perimeter. There were several machines and boxes; criminals could be hiding in the shadows.

Upon arriving at the northern entrance, the hero glanced up and saw Robin's small face looking at him through the skylight. The teenager suddenly disappeared and Batman shook his head; the boy didn't know how to stay still! Five seconds later, his partner's profile unexpectedly came into view and the boy had his hands raised in a defensive manner. Too late, the Caped Crusader realized that the trap was for Robin.

There was a quick flash of white, the sound of breaking glass and then the body of the Boy Wonder was hurtling toward the ground at an unhealthy speed. Batman ran, already knowing that he wasn't going to make it. He was watching his young partner fall to his death. The sudden explosion threw him back into a wall and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Robin waited for something to happen but the only thing he saw was Batman beginning to search the perimeter of the room. Standing up, the Boy Wonder turned around and walked toward the edge of the roof. He might as well re-examine the perimeter of his position; there was nothing else to do.

Suddenly, there was a flash of white and Robin whirled around. Catwoman was standing over the skylight, throwing a mannequin through the shattering glass. The mannequin was wearing a red tunic, black mask and yellow cape.

"NO!" he screamed, instantly recognizing the fact that Batman was the mouse in her trap. He sprinted toward the villainess but a sudden explosion threw him across the roof and he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Four minutes later:**

Batman groaned as he opened his eyes to darkness. He heard dainty footsteps and instantly knew the identity of the villain, who was actually a villainess.

A distinctive, feminine voice whispered, "Come home with me, Batman. You don't need a little boy holding you back. Take my hand and we'll go home."

"Don't touch…Robin."

The Caped Crusader's breathing was slightly labored, his head was pounding and he struggled to complete the short sentence.

"Don't worry," she purred softly. "It's not him I want."

Gently parting Batman's lips, Catwoman pushed a tablet into his mouth. She followed it with a quick gulp of water, forcing the man to swallow the pill.

"This will help you relax, my love," she whispered sweetly. "Don't think about that little bird; he won't bother us anymore."

"Robin…where…bother?" Batman was confused but he felt his muscles relaxing. He was worried about his partner but too tired to resist the drug he had just been given. Sighing, the Caped Crusader allowed his thoughts to drift into nothingness.

* * *

 **Six hours later:**

Robin woke to the sound of feet pounding rhythmically on cement. He opened his eyes, only to quickly shut them as sunlight blared down.

 _Sunlight? Holy blackout!_

Slowly sitting up, the young hero took stock of his injuries. A small throbbing in his ribs again, a good size headache and some minor bruises were all that he found.

Carefully making his way to standing, the Boy Wonder went to the large hole in the roof. It was five feet south of the broken skylight and the bright beams of the sun allowed him to easily see the center of the factory. There was nothing to see, however, except a glinting circle of shattered glass.

Batman was down there, somewhere, and Robin was worried. It was obvious that the explosion had originated inside the building. His partner could have been smashed against a wall, crushed under the cement that had fallen from the roof or even…no, he wouldn't think like that. Batman was a survivor.

His grappling hook had been destroyed when he had hit the air conditioning unit on the roof. Robin wrapped his Bat-rope around one of the chimney pipes and secured it with a tight Bat-knot. Slowly, he lowered himself hand over hand, landing on a blackened square of floor – the site of what he assumed to be a bomb.

Starting at the origin of the blast, the Boy Wonder began walking in an ever-widening circle. The light of the room dimmed as he traveled away from the portion of missing roof. There had to be something, some kind of clue that would tell him what had happened to his partner.

Against the eastern wall, the one farthest from the site of the bomb, Robin finally found his clue: Batman's black cape. But there were no other clues – no blood, no signs of a scuffle, not even any footprints. He glanced around and noticed something white flapping around on the southern door. It was the one he had seen Batman lock last night and he sprinted over to investigate. The white object was a piece of paper and he took his mini Bat-flashlight out of his utility belt. Shining it on the small sheet, he read:

ROBIN: WHEN IS A BAT LIKE A BOY BLUNDER? WHEN HE FALLS FOR THE TRAP THAT HE THOUGHT WAS FOR YOU! HE IS MINE NOW. CATWOMAN

Robin snatched the note off the door and pounded his fist on the wall. It looked like he was going to be doing the saving this time. But what better way to prove his strength than to rescue the man whose approval he wanted?

Closing his eyes, and definitely NOT allowing any moisture to leak out of them, he took a deep breath and whispered, "Hang on, I'm coming".

Opening his eyes, the Boy Wonder twisted the bolt that unlocked the door. The back room was full of shadowy office furniture but the teen ignored everything. He had one objective – find Batman – and he wouldn't be able to do that by examining chairs and desks. Quickly walking out the door, he started for home without looking back.

* * *

When he awoke, the Caped Crusader found himself in a soft bed in a dark room. The Batcave? No, the bed was too soft. Wayne Manor? No, he was currently Batman. Home? Possibly.

Batman had no memory of anything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He didn't even know that he was missing an entire day. The last thing he remembered was talking to an old man about breakfast. For some reason, the image of a small bird was securely entwined in that memory. Thinking about that made his head hurt, though, so he dismissed the thoughts and focused on his present situation.

Listening carefully to his surroundings, the Caped Crusader sat up and mentally checked his body for injuries. A sore left wrist was the only thing he found so he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

The floor had a slight give to it – he was walking on an expensive carpet. The room was completely black so Batman stretched his arms in front of him. Slowly, taking short steps and keeping his arms straight, the hero traveled forward until he hit a wall. He felt a door jamb, found the handle and twisted it.

A snow-white cat rubbed against his legs as the hero opened the door. His earlier question was answered: he was home. Grinning in anticipation, he went in search of Catwoman, the stunningly beautiful woman that he adored. He turned a corner and came upon her in all her resplendent glory, sitting on a fur-covered chaise lounge and being attended to by several men. Batman frowned; he should be the one doing the attending. Marching into the room, the Caped Crusader angrily knocked each man out of his way, silently daring them to react as they were tossed aside.

Catwoman smiled excitedly as she watched the man stride toward her. The new drug, one of her own invention, worked! She now had command of the most terrifying human in Gotham City. He was no longer a hero; she had tipped the scales in her favor! All the other villains would be so jealous – she could control The Bat! The police didn't stand a chance and what was Robin without Batman? A weak, lost baby bird. The villainess laughed delightedly as Batman knelt by her side and stared up at her with admiration in his dark-blue eyes.

* * *

 **Mid-afternoon:**

Robin was exhausted by the time he arrived at the Batcave. Six miles from the center to the edge of Gotham City plus fourteen more to get to stately Wayne Manor. It hadn't helped that he had been forced to take multiple detours in order to avoid the runners participating in the Gotham City Marathon. Add some labored breathing due to heavily bruised – or maybe fractured? – ribs and he wasn't surprised that it had taken him all morning and half of the afternoon to get home.

As the Boy Wonder dragged himself through the entrance to the Batcave, he saw the empty space where the Batmobile should have been and became thoroughly overwhelmed. Leaning against the wall, he slid down, bent his legs and rested his head on his knees. Crushing the note from Catwoman into a tight ball, Robin attempted to push the image of a broken and bloody Batman out of his mind. It wasn't working and he wanted to cry.

That's how Alfred found him. The old butler had just exited the service elevator when he heard a noise and went to investigate. He was shocked to see Robin sitting on the ground with his entire body trembling. The boy was rolling a crumpled piece of paper around in his right hand. Alfred gently pried open the young hero's fingers, took out the note and read it with growing horror. Batman had to be found, and quickly, but the butler wouldn't be able to do anything without the help of the boy who looked so defeated.

Standing up, the faithful butler walked quickly to the Bat-analyzer and attached the note to the screen. Then he returned to Robin, knelt down, wrapped his arms around him and gave him time to calm down. The shaking of the small body stopped after two minutes but the teenager didn't move or speak. Glancing down at the young face, the man discovered that exhaustion had overcome the boy – he was fast asleep. Alfred regretted what he had to do but did it anyway.

"Master Robin," the butler said loudly but gently, "it's time to wake up. We have a hero to find."

"Just five more minutes," the Boy Wonder mumbled as he slowly opened his light-blue eyes. He was surprised to find himself in Alfred's arms. Peering up at the man with tired eyes, Robin tried to remember why he was on the cold ground of the Batcave being held by Alfred.

The butler's last sentence suddenly registered in his mind and Robin yelled, "Batman! We have to save Batman!"

"Master Robin, try to focus," Alfred said as he sat the boy up and began checking for injuries. It only took a few seconds for him to see that the teenager's ribs were hurt again. From the bump on the back of the boy's head, the butler also decided that there was the possibility of a mild concussion.

"Tell me what happened, young sir. Do you know Batman's whereabouts? Do you have any clues?"

"I had a note, where is it?" Robin exclaimed. "It's my only clue, from Catwoman, I dropped it, where is it, what do I do?" He was rambling and close to breaking down.

"Relax, young sir, I have it," the butler replied, his voice calm and even. "I was afraid you were going to rip it up so I took the liberty of putting it on the Bat-analyzer."

Robin scrambled to his feet and raced to the Bat-analyzer, only to be disappointed when he saw the results.

"There's nothing except a bit of perfume. We already know she wears perfume."

He tried to calm down; he had no other clues. His partner was lost, taken, and he had nothing to go on.

 _Think. Where are her usual lairs? A warehouse? No, that's Joker's thing. Underground? More likely to be Penguin's hideout. Maybe a house, bought or rented as someone else…? A long shot search is better than no search._

"Alfred, let's do a search on the Bat-computer for recently sold and rented homes. It's likely a useless idea but I can't think of anything else at the moment."

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"It's the Batphone, Master Robin. Shall I answer it? I can try to put the Commissioner off for a little while. 'Batman is currently unavailable' should work."

Robin sighed and a frown creased his forehead. "I guess so," he replied. "I mean, he _is_ unable to come to the phone so it's not like you're lying."

Alfred spoke to the commissioner, assured him that Batman would call him back as soon as he was available then replaced the receiver.

"I need him Alfred. I don't know how to find him without _him_ helping me find him," Robin whispered despairingly. "We have _nothing_ to go on!"

The last sentence was nearly shouted and the words were filled with frustration.

"We _will_ find him, Master Robin," Alfred declared confidently. "Here is your chance to prove your strength. Do NOT give up so easily. We will do that search and we will find something. We _will_ get him back. Let me wrap your ribs and give you a Bat-pill for the headache I'm sure you are experiencing."

"Thanks, Alfred. You're right, as usual. We'll never quit searching until we find him de…never mind. That won't happen so we will never quit."

Robin gave Alfred a tiny, albeit sad, grin as he sat on a medical table and watched the butler begin to work on his injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Batman, how are you feeling?" Catwoman asked as she gently caressed his cheek.

"Fine, my lady, just fine," he answered with a worshiping smile. "It's good to be home. How long was I gone? Was I burdened with something? I feel…free."

Smiling sweetly, Catwoman answered, "You have been gone for a long time and there was a little bird that was holding you back. You are free now and we have some work to do. I want something shiny to celebrate your return. There is a beautiful necklace in the Gotham City Museum that will be purrrrfect."

"Then I shall get it for you, although I'm sure it cannot be more stunning than yourself. Do you want me to go now?"

"Oh, no. Wait for nightfall. You will not have to fight your way through crowds of ignorant people who don't appreciate you or the beauty of the necklace."

* * *

 **Later that night:**

Sighing softly, Commissioner Gordon looked at his watch. The Bat-signal had been glowing in the night sky for fifteen minutes. Where was Batman? Usually he appeared soon after it was activated.

The break-in at the museum had Catwoman written all over it. The first clue was the distinctive smell of her perfume and the nearly-undeniable proof was the object that had been stolen: a stunning diamond necklace with a large, oval tiger's eye surrounded by three small sapphires.

The necklace was a family heirloom of Londinium's Lord and Lady FeeLyne. They had loaned it to the Gotham City Museum for a three-week exhibit of tiger's eye jewelry from around the world. If the commissioner and his men didn't find it soon, the burglary could spark an international incident. The FeeLynes were coming to Gotham City in four days to view the exhibit; the necklace had to be recovered before they arrived.

Commissioner Gordon needed Batman's help for two main reasons. First, the theft was allegedly perpetrated by Catwoman, a villainess that the Gotham City Police Department had never been able to capture by themselves. Second, the museum's night guard had given a vague description of an accomplice – a giant shadow in the dark. The commissioner sighed again as he glanced at his watch. He decided to leave the Bat-signal on for five more minutes, even though it had already been over twenty minutes since it had been activated.

* * *

Robin stared out the window at the Bat-signal that had just been spotted by Alfred. The Boy Wonder would have to go alone but he needed a plan. He couldn't just say 'Hey commissioner, I'm the only one here because Batman has been kidnapped'. That would surely cause a panic.

"Alfred, what do I tell them?" he inquired anxiously. "His 'unavailability' won't work in person."

"Batman will be in the car, young sir, ready to leave as soon as you bring him the information. Master Bruce has an extra suit that I will wear. 'Batman' will be in the car, just as you say."

Robin stared at Alfred incredulously. "Um, what car? Or did you not see the empty space where the Batmobile should be?"

"As you know, Master Robin, the Batmobile has a tracker and can be controlled and driven remotely," the butler reminded gently. "It is on its way from a clothing factory in the center of Gotham City as we speak."

"Holy waste of energy, Alfred!" Robin shouted. "I was in a clothing factory in downtown Gotham and I didn't see it. I walked home! Are you telling me I could have just hopped in the Batmobile and made it here in half an hour instead of half a day?!"

"Perhaps it was around a corner, young sir, or on the other side of the street behind a building," Alfred responded. "Regardless, here it is and we need to get going."

The Batmobile slid smoothly into its parking spot and Alfred quickly went to change.

"It was right there the whole time," Robin grumbled.

A very thin Batman emerged from the Bat-changing area. Robin tried and failed to hold back a grin when Alfred joined him at the Batmobile.

The grin turned into a smirk and the Boy Wonder said, "Let's go, 'Batman'."

* * *

Chief O'Hara was surprised when Robin suddenly appeared next to him.

"Begorrah, Boy Wonder, you startled me! Where's Batman?"

"Down in the car, ready to go."

Robin answered the chief's question a little too quickly. Chief O'Hara raised his eyebrows in surprise. Batman was staying in the Batmobile?

"The commissioner is waitin' in his office," the man stated as he flipped the switch to turn off the Bat-signal.

The chief chose to keep to himself the fact that the commissioner had all but given up on seeing the heroic crime-fighters tonight. The Dynamic Duo – half of it, anyway – was here now so the point was moot.

"Okay, I'll just go see the commissioner then," the Boy Wonder replied, a tinge of undetectable apprehension in his tone. "Thanks!"

Turning around, the teenager walked to the door leading to Police Headquarters, opened it and started down the stairs toward the commissioner's office. Chief O'Hara watched until the lithe figure was out of sight, wondering why the boy's last word had sounded cheerful and distressed at the same time.

Commissioner Gordon looked up from his desk as Robin entered.

"Thank heavens!" he exclaimed. "I was starting to worry. Where is Batman? This is information he should probably hear first-hand; it's a rather serious situation."

Robin looked nervous and struggled to keep his voice calm as he answered, "He's, uh, down in the car, ready to leave as soon as possible."

The commissioner looked at Robin, slightly skeptical of the excuse. But why would the Boy Wonder ever have a reason to lie to him?

"Okay. There's been a robbery at the Gotham City Museum. A tiger's eye necklace was stolen, Catwoman's perfume was detected and there are what we assume to be cat scratches all over the wood floors. Here's the extra bad news: she had a shadowy accomplice. We don't know who or what it was, but we do know it was big."

Robin dropped his head in despair, positive that his partner had just helped Catwoman rob the museum. How had she convinced him to do it? At least he and Alfred had a place to start looking. Maybe she had made a mistake, taking the man out so soon after capturing him. Or maybe Batman had gone undercover and had left some sort of clue.

"Robin," the commissioner's worried tone brought the Boy Wonder back from his thoughts. "That's all the information I have. Don't you want to go talk to Batman? Maybe he has some insight he could share with us…"

"Yes, sorry Commissioner, I'll go talk to him," Robin quickly replied. "But, uh, he'll probably just want to head over to the museum, get there while the crime scene is hot. So, um, see you later."

The young hero turned around and raced out the door. Commissioner Gordon stared at his retreating back in confusion. The situation was unusual – Robin never came up to the office by himself and Batman usually shared some sort of information with the police department before dashing off to catch the criminals.

The commissioner glanced at the Bat-phone before returning his attention to the papers covering his desk. An observation jumped into his mind: the boy needed to get more sleep. His eyes had been red and his body had been slightly slumped in fatigue. The thought immediately fled as another one popped up: Batman would take care of Robin. Commissioner Gordon had no reason to worry about the younger crime-fighter.

Shrugging off the small ball of concern rolling around in the back of his brain, the man attempted to direct all his attention to the crime report he was filling out. But the look of what could almost be described as despair on Robin's face wouldn't leave his mind. He shook his head; the Caped Crusader would take care of the Boy Wonder.

* * *

 **Catwoman's lair:**

"A lovely present for an even lovelier lady. I hope it's what you wanted."

Batman was eager for Catwoman's approval as he held out the necklace, twirling it slightly so it would sparkle in the light. The villainess had been at the museum with him, but the Caped Crusader felt like the necklace needed to be presented in a more formal manner. He hadn't allowed her to get near the somewhat-dusty glass case; he thought it would spoil her first impression of its beauty.

"It did feel a little different though," he continued, "taking it in the middle of the night without anybody knowing. Did something happen to me?"

"Like I said," Catwoman replied, "you were being held back by a little bird. He was around you for quite some time; maybe some of his not-so-brilliant ideas have remained in your thoughts. No matter, it can be fixed with some rest."

The pills containing her new drug were right next to her chair, in a box decorated with images of small kittens. Opening the box, Catwoman picked one up and held it out to Batman.

"Take this pill, darling. It will help you relax and sleep. Those thoughts will fade away soon and you'll be completely free."

"Whatever you say, beautiful," Batman responded as he swallowed the pill.

The villainess stood up and held out her hand. Taking her dainty paw in his gloved hand, Batman rose to his feet, careful not to pull on her arm to help himself up.

Catwoman led him down a short hall to his bedroom and Batman felt his conscious thoughts fading away as they walked. Smiling as she let go of his hand, the villainess watched the Caped Crusader fall forward onto the bed, already lost in his dreams.

"Where to next?" she whispered. "There's a lovely new jewelry store that claims to have many exotic jewels and other treasures. The grand opening is tomorrow night. Perhaps we will relieve them of their exquisite possessions after the reception is over. Sleep well, my invincible shadow."

With a soft, tinkling laugh, Catwoman silently pranced out of the room. Quietly, she closed the door behind her, a purr of contentment rolling off her tongue as she walked away.

* * *

Robin, after returning to the Batmobile, recounted everything to Alfred as they raced toward the museum.

"…maybe Batman is pretending to be the bad guy and left a clue. What do you think?" He looked so hopeful that Alfred felt bad even before the words were out of his mouth.

"Perhaps you're right, Master Robin. Master Batman is a good, strong man and it is possible that he left us a clue. However, don't place too much hope in that thought. If he was there with Catwoman and some of her henchmen, and undercover, wouldn't the necklace be enough to incriminate her? If he is not undercover then…well, we must not underestimate the wiles of that felonious feline."

"Gosh, Alfred, you're right. I hope he's okay," Robin murmured as they arrived at their destination. "Maybe I should go in alone. No offense but you don't exactly look like…well, you're a lot skinnier than him and, um, it's just that…" he trailed off, embarrassed.

Alfred smiled. "I know, Master Robin. Now go, quietly."

Robin felt his throat knot up. "That's the last thing Batman said to me!"

Quickly regaining control of his emotions, the Boy Wonder left the Batmobile, entered the building and took a quick survey with his senses. Smell: perfume – she used some _strong_ stuff; hearing: a light breeze from the open door and the ticking of a clock; sight: some long scratches on the floor and an empty necklace case; touch: the slight chill from the gentle wind and taste: again, perfume and…salt?

He started moving through the room, doing his best to be as thorough and meticulous as his partner. Robin even dropped to his knees to look into a small hole in a floorboard, although he found nothing but a dust bunny.

Standing up, the Boy Wonder glanced around one more time. Something didn't feel right. Why was it so clean? The scratches on the floor were obviously from the claws of a small animal, probably a cat. But that was all he had to go on; Batman hadn't left him a clue.

Actually, a clean crime scene was a pretty good hint but not the kind Robin wanted to find. He needed something that would lead him to Catwoman's lair but a clean room didn't help him with that. What was he missing?

It was while he was walking around the edge of the room one last time that he saw the paper. The probable clue was hidden by the statue of Anubis in the dimly lit hall leading to the Egyptian artifacts. A place that nobody would think to search since the necklace was housed on the other side of the room. He strode quickly to the statue and reached down behind the base. Another note:

ROBIN: WHY DOES A BAT DISLIKE BIRDS? BECAUSE THEY HOLD HIM BACK FROM REACHING HIS TRUE POTENTIAL. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE AT LEAST A STEP BEHIND. CAT AND THE BAT!

This was ridiculous, leaving notes with already-answered questions. She was taunting him and Robin wasn't quite sure why. Batman was the crime-fighter she preferred and she already had him. Maybe she was trying to become a female version of the Riddler. If that was the case then she had a long way to go. The riddles left by that intelligent villain required usage of the brain and usually contained some sort of clue regarding his caper. Catwoman's notes missed both those marks.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the Boy Wonder began walking back toward the entrance. A thought suddenly blasted into his brain. There had been two distinct flavors permeating the air when he had entered the museum. One was the sickly sweet perfume of Catwoman and the other was…salt! Robin dove for cover as the ceiling crashed to the ground around him.

Alfred, still in the Batmobile, watched in shock as the museum's ceiling collapsed with Robin still inside. Exiting the car as fast as possible, he hurried to the middle of the wreckage and called, "Robin, answer me. Help me find you!"

There was a quiet groan and the butler slowly turned in a circle, searching for the location of the soft noise. Robin was six feet away and covered by debris. Alfred wondered what the damage to the small body would be this time as he picked his way across the rubble. Arriving at the boy's location, the butler was able to remove the three short planks of wood that covered the young hero's legs. The large display case lying across Robin's chest proved to be more difficult but Alfred managed to lift it just high enough for the Boy Wonder to roll out from under it.

"Alf, um, Batman, I'm perfectly capable of walking," Robin said indignantly, and a little breathlessly, when Alfred knelt to pick him up. To prove his point he stood, swayed a little then righted himself.

"I found another note," he continued. "Let's go."

Robin stomped toward the Batmobile and Alfred watched with a minute grin. The boy was definitely strong; now if only Batman could see it. His eyes widened in disbelief, however, when Robin hopped through the open window on the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Hurry up!" the Boy Wonder yelled as respectfully as possible.

The butler was startled out of his stupor and he walked quickly to the Batmobile. Robin already had his safety Bat-belt buckled and was re-reading the note while impatiently drumming the fingers of his right hand on the dashboard. Alfred climbed in, buckled his safety Bat-belt and they began the short drive home.

"I, um, don't think he's undercover, Alfred," Robin commented quietly. "There's no way Batman would allow Catwoman to leave a bomb for me to find."

"I agree, Master Robin," the butler replied sympathetically. He glanced at the boy, who was staring at the floor. Alfred couldn't see Robin's entire face, but the teenager's profile was outlined with disappointment.

It took them ten minutes to return to the Batcave. As soon as the Batmobile had stopped moving, Robin jumped out the window and raced to the Bat-analyzer. After attaching the note to the screen, he turned back to Alfred, who was staring at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked, confused when he saw astonishment in the man's eyes. What had he done to astonish _Batman's_ butler?

"Is there something wrong with the door, young sir?" Alfred remarked with his eyebrows raised quizzically.

"No, why…oh. The window is faster, that's all," he stated with a small shrug. There was a short pause and Robin put his right hand on his chest.

"Also," he continued nonchalantly, "I'm trying to improve myself and listen to my body. So I thought you should know that my ribs are really hurting and I think my left shoulder might be dislocated."

Alfred almost rolled his eyes and went to get some Bat-wrap. Robin had already taken off his tunic by the time the butler returned. Alfred unwrapped the boy's ribs and gently probed the right side, which was still black and blue from yesterday's explosive adventure. Nothing was moving or out of place so the butler swathed the small torso in a fresh layer of Bat-wrap then moved his attention to Robin's left shoulder.

"Are there any indications as to the location of her lair, Master Robin?" he inquired, attempting to distract the boy while popping the shoulder back into place. Robin winced, grimaced and rolled his shoulder before answering.

"No," he replied thoughtfully as he carefully slid his tunic over his head and straightened it out. He knew he was forgetting something but he couldn't quite grasp the elusive memory.

"The house search!" he suddenly exclaimed. "What are the results?"

Alfred walked seven steps to his right and looked at the Bat-computer. "No houses have been purchased or rented in the past six months in Gotham City, young sir. Do you want me to go back a year?"

"You're asking _me_?!" Robin called from inside the Batmobile. The man was startled; the boy had only been out of his sight for four seconds! Alfred knew the Boy Wonder was speedy but that had been extremely impressive.

"Young man, what are you doing in the driver's seat? And yes, I am asking _you_ because you are the leader of the Dynamic Duo in Master Batman's absence," Alfred replied, the sentence outlined in disapproval and speckled with slight impatience.

"Oh, ok. Um, I guess so?" he answered the original question while examining the floor under the driver's seat. "But what if it's not in Gotham City? Maybe widen the search before going back so far, I guess? Don't worry, Alfred," Robin stated as his head popped up, "I'm not going to drive away. I'm looking for evidence, although I doubt he returned to the Batmobile after the explosion."

"I agree with that observation, young sir," Alfred began but was instantly interrupted.

"I have an idea. What if she is going to use Batman to steal things for her now? With him on her side, she won't need henchmen and that means she won't have to share whatever loot he brings her. What do you think?"

"That's a possibility, Master Robin," Alfred began again but stopped when the Boy Wonder started pacing. Both Batman and Robin unconsciously paced while deep in thought so the butler respectfully closed his mouth.

 _Where would she send him next? She likes treasure hunts but the necklace probably doesn't contain a treasure map. She loves jewels; we've been through that many times. There are only so many jewelry stores in Gotham City, though, and she's hit most of them._

"Alfred, do you know of any recently opened jewelry stores in Gotham City, or maybe one that will be opening soon?" the Boy Wonder unexpectedly inquired loudly.

The faithful butler furrowed his brow in concentration. Dick Grayson's sweet Aunt Harriet had spoken to him just yesterday regarding a new jewelry store in downtown Gotham.

"I recall hearing of one that specializes in exotic jewelry from the Middle East and Africa," Alfred replied after a short pause. "If I remember correctly, the store will be celebrating its grand opening tomorrow night. Do you think she might go for something more unusual than what she has become used to here in Gotham?"

"Well, it's worth a shot. I doubt she would strike at the party, though, so I'll be there to welcome her, and probably him, to the after-party. What do I do if Batman is there?"

"It depends on the circumstances, Master Robin. You will figure it out if – when – the time comes. But please, stay alert and try not to get too injured. Catwoman might bring more than just Batman, although he is quite formidable by himself. However, since it is beginning to get light, I must insist that you get some rest. Going up against Catwoman and Batman will be one of the hardest things you will ever have to do, especially since you will be attempting it on your own."

"I can't rest!" Robin exclaimed. "I have to keep searching! What if he's drugged and it becomes permanent after a certain amount of time? What if it's something that is slowly killing him? What if…."

"Master Robin!" Alfred was near shouting as he tried to get Robin's attention. "You are beginning to ramble, a clear sign of exhaustion. During the course of a night, a day and another night you have been in an explosion, dragged yourself home with a mild concussion and fractured ribs, felt the stress of losing someone very close to you, had a ceiling collapse on you and dislocated your shoulder. I am not giving you a choice; you are going to rest," he stated firmly.

Grabbing Robin's shoulders, the man turned the boy around and walked him toward the sleeping quarters in the Batcave.

"My only compromise is that you may sleep down here," the butler added.

To Alfred's surprise, Robin allowed himself to be directed without resistance.

"Well, if you're going to be so stubborn about it," the teenager muttered as his eyes began to close and he staggered towards the bed. Alfred gently laid him down and took up residence on the other bed, setting an alarm for five hours from now. Soon, they were both fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Catwoman's lair – early afternoon:**

"Where are we going tonight, my porcelain beauty?" Batman asked as he watched Catwoman pace around the large room. She didn't respond so he tried again.

"Doll, did you hear me, sweet lady?"

"What!" the villainess snapped, irritated at being pulled out of her deep thoughts.

"Oh, I'm just thinking," she stated, changing the tone of her voice when she realized she was talking to Batman. She needed him to continue to worship her and yelling at him wouldn't help that.

Pausing mid-step, she said, "I'm trying to decide if we should crash the party and get some fine baubles off of all the rich women, or wait until after the party and go for the more priceless pieces. There are so many exotic jewels that I would love to add to my collection. There will be police at the party, of course. I have you, though, so…" she trailed off as she resumed her pacing.

 _But it wouldn't do to have you show your face as a villain yet. I have another taunt or two for the annoying Robin and I don't want him gaining any advantage by allowing him to obtain support from anyone. If he tries to tell people that Batman needs help, nobody will believe him unless they actually see it. No, after the party will do nicely. If the boy is there, I'll have Batman teach him a lesson in respect._

That thought brought a smile to Catwoman's face. "I have decided," she declared. "We'll wait; I want as many of those alluring jewels as possible. And I want a little bird to become even more discouraged."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart, whatever you say," Batman said with a grin. "I'll follow you until the end of forever."

But even as he smiled, a tiny crack opened in Batman's mind.

 _I wonder why she keeps referring to the little bird. It sounds so familiar and I feel a…bond? What am I thinking; she did say I had been with him for a while. I'm probably just used to feeling a burden, like she said. Oh, well._

And, quicker than it had opened, the tiny crack slammed shut.

"Batman," Catwoman stated loudly, attempting to retrieve his attention. He looked pensive and she didn't want him thinking too much. "Look at me, darling!"

Now it was his turn to be startled out of his thoughts. "Sorry, my sweet, I was just thinking about how nice it is to be free," he declared as he wondered why he had just omitted some of what he had been thinking. Why had he lied so easily to her?

He shook his head again, trying to rid himself of some underlying guilt that he didn't understand. Was the feeling there because he had lied to her or was it because of the elusive memory teasing him in the back of his mind?

Batman didn't know it but that feeling of guilt, combined with the lie of omission, allowed the tiny crack to reopen.

* * *

 **The Batcave:**

Alfred and Robin awoke to a sound, but not the one they expected. The shrill beep of the Batphone pulled them out of their slumber and Robin jumped to his feet and raced to answer it.

"Yes, Commissioner?" The Boy Wonder did his best to erase the 'I just woke up' from his tone as he spoke.

"Oh, Robin, I wasn't expecting you. I need to speak with Batman; it's urgent. Not that I don't trust you, it's just that he has more experience in these matters," Commissioner Gordon tried to soften his words.

"Oh, sure, of course. Give me a minute to get him," Robin replied with disappointment clearly evident in his voice.

 _Right, he totally trusts me. He won't talk to me, even if Batman is 'unavailable' again._

Running back to Alfred, Robin explained the situation.

"You have an accent," he stated before the butler had even opened his mouth, "so he'll know it's not Batman. What are we going to do? Batman can't continue to be unavailable!"

Alfred thought quickly. "What if, Master Robin, we tell the commissioner that Batman is on patrol?"

"During the day?!" Robin exclaimed incredulously.

"Hm," Alfred acknowledged the comment. There was a pause as both the man and the boy attempted to think of an excuse.

"I've got it, young sir!" the faithful butler almost shouted. "Master Batman knows that the jewelry store is having its grand opening celebration tonight and is checking out security."

"Holy quick thinking, Alfred, that's impressive," Robin smiled and left the compliment hanging in the air as he sprinted back to the Batphone.

He relayed everything to Commissioner Gordon and was relieved with the answer he received from the man.

"Oh, well, that's what I was going to talk to him about. It seems he is ahead of the game, as usual. Thank you, Robin."

Robin looked upset as he hung up the phone. "I don't like lying, Alfred. But, maybe he really is scoping out the store. You know, so he can _rob_ it," he said with a frown.

"Lying to one man is better than inducing mass panic, Master Robin. And that's what would happen if the public were to find out that Master Batman has been kidnapped."

"Gosh, yes, Alfred, you're right. I still don't like lying, though."

"Nor do I, young sir, nor do I."

* * *

 **Catwoman's lair:**

"Batman, let's go!" Catwoman suddenly demanded. "We need to find out how much security they are going to have tonight!" Immediately changing her mind, the villainess stated, "On second thought, you stay here."

"No, baby, don't leave me. I'll be as quiet as a bat," the Caped Crusader laughed at his own lame joke.

Catwoman rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you will," she replied. "However, I don't want anyone to see you…for now, anyway. So, you are staying here and you won't give me any trouble about it, right?"

"Of course, sweetheart, whatever you say. Will you be back soon?" the love-struck bat inquired. "I'll miss you every moment you are away."

She rolled her eyes again. Maybe the drug was too strong; maybe she should tone it down a little. She didn't really want a lovesick puppy trailing after her and whispering sweet nothings whenever he got the chance.

 _I won't give him a pill now. I'll wait and see how he is when I return. I'm sure the last dose was strong enough to last for a few more hours._

Turning away from the man who was blowing kisses at her, the felonious feline strode to her room. Going in disguise as a reporter would make the most sense. A new jewelry store having its grand opening was certainly important enough to report in the newspaper.

Quickly changing clothes, Catwoman left her room and discreetly checked on Batman. He was sitting on the floor by her lounge chair, absently brushing the fur covering while talking softly to the large vase of pussy willows nearby.

Smiling, then giggling, the villainess left her lair and climbed into her Catmobile. Ten minutes later she was at the jewelry store, Chateau des Bijoux.

"You really are a castle of jewels, aren't you?" Catwoman murmured as she stared into the windows of the store. Rows of shimmering necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings, all encased in clear glass, glittered brightly in the sun.

Slowly she walked around the two-story building, taking note of all the exits – a front and back door and a single window upstairs. Catwoman frowned slightly when she noticed the lack of a fire escape but then remembered she had Batman. He usually jumped from windows so, if they had to go that way, everything would be fine.

Returning to the front of the store, the villainess whispered to the window again before strolling away.

"See you tonight, my gorgeous gems."

* * *

 **Later that night:**

Robin watched from the complete darkness on the rooftop of The Sparkly Kitten's Flower Shop – the store adjacent to Chateau des Bijoux. People, most of them high-society Gothamites, had been streaming in and out of the jewelry store for over three hours and the teenager was getting restless. He didn't think Catwoman would try anything during the party but he had arrived early just in case. Too early, apparently, since he was currently sitting on crunchy gravel and bored out of his mind.

The celebration started to slow down around midnight. Half an hour later, by Robin's excellent estimation skills, the owner was locking up his store. Pocketing the keys, the man glanced quickly around, as if he was expecting someone to appear. Robin narrowed his eyes while watching the owner stroll away down the sidewalk. Something felt off and the Boy Wonder was suspicious. But the man hadn't done anything except look around and there was nothing questionable about checking one's surroundings.

Right before the owner turned the corner, something dropped from his hand. The light of a street lamp hit the object as it fell to the ground. It was round and shiny but didn't sparkle like a jewel. Looking back at his store, the man shook his head slightly then glanced down and gently slid the shiny object into the shadows with his foot. He looked around one last time then hurried around the corner and out of sight.

Robin was now more than a little suspicious of the man. What had he dropped, why hadn't he picked it up and why had he tried to hide it? The Boy Wonder thought about going to check it out but immediately dismissed the idea. Instead, he made a mental note to find the object after foiling Catwoman's nefarious scheme.

He grimaced; he was the only one who could try to stop her. The younger and weaker half of the Dynamic Duo. Batman would always be better, stronger, smarter and more resourceful. How could he, Robin, possibly hope to rescue Batman, especially if the man didn't want to be rescued?!

The Boy Wonder checked the small pocket in his utility belt one last time, fingering his only chance to release Batman from Catwoman's clutches. There was a minute movement in the shadows on the rooftop of the jewelry store.

 _Here it goes._

Taking a deep breath, Robin swung silently down to the alley behind him. He turned right, away from the store, and circled the building. There was a small cement wall marking the property border between Chateau des Bijoux and the flower shop. This was his predetermined hiding spot and he crouched behind it. Robin wanted her to make the first move, allowing him to assess the situation before attacking.

Nothing was happening, just like in the clothing factory. The Boy Wonder slowly lifted his head and studied the darkness around the jewelry store. Suddenly, there was a gush of wind and then Batman was standing in front of the store, peering into the window. The man was also, Robin knew from experience, unobtrusively examining his surroundings.

"All is safe, my gorgeous goddess," Batman whispered. Catwoman instantly appeared from the side of the building, prancing daintily. She was by his side in less than three seconds and for a moment Robin was sure they were going to kiss.

 _Gorgeous_ _goddess?! It has to be a drug. Not even Bruce Wayne would say something as sappy as that! How did she make, or get ahold of, a drug powerful enough to turn THE Batman into an actual human with stars in his eyes? How do I counteract such a strong substance?_

Robin squeezed his eyes shut in both frustration and irritation. _Batman_ would know what to do and, since the man had trained the boy, _Robin_ should also know what to do. But he didn't know, and Batman was going to be disappointed.

There was a quiet noise and the Boy Wonder opened his eyes. Somehow Catwoman had entered the building without tripping the alarm. She, Batman and three goons were scraping jewels into bags while one goon played lookout just inside the doorway. The large man wasn't doing a very good job, though. Robin was able to slink out from behind the wall and, staying low, he moved toward the unsuspecting henchman.

Soundlessly sliding up beside the unobservant man, Robin took him out with a chop to the back of his fat neck. The goon, however, didn't go down quietly. Five heads instantly turned in the teen's direction when a short, high-pitched gurgle escaped from the now-unconscious man's mouth. Robin dropped to the ground milliseconds after the limp body, hoping that he hadn't been seen.

"Who on earth could be out there?" Catwoman's purring voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Come out, come out, Boy Blunder. I know you're there."

She laughed – that annoying, tinkling, flirtatious laugh that Robin detested. The Boy Wonder stood up and stepped into the light, ready to meet the challenge. The villainess grinned, pointed a long, golden fingernail in his direction and said, "Get him, boys!"

The three henchmen charged at him and Robin backed away from the door. He was in the middle of the street now, giving himself room to maneuver around during the impending battle. Three against one wasn't too bad for him but, upon comparing his small, lithe body to the bulkier ones that had just exited the building, he decided that it was more like five or six to one.

 _Play defense or go on the offensive?_

That one thought took too long and he was forced to play defense. The most muscular of the three men strode toward Robin with a large fist aimed at the boy's face. Robin ducked under the swing and shoved his right shoulder into the man's stomach. The sturdy henchman was unfazed by the attempted tackle and he drove his left fist into the already-sore right side of the Boy Wonder's torso.

Robin yelped and scrambled away from the follow-up hit that missed his head by four inches. He recognized, from their movements in his peripheral vision, that the other two goons were about to attack. The first man was facing away from the teen, having followed through with the momentum of his failed knockout punch. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the Boy Wonder jumped on the henchman's back then bounded onto the large shoulders.

The muscular man reached for the feet that were lightly pressing on his shoulders but they were already gone. He heard a soft rustle of air, felt a solid hit on the back of his head and toppled over, unconscious before he hit the ground. Robin had jumped straight up, tucked himself into a backflip and kicked out when his legs were in line with the man's head.

Easily finishing the flip, Robin landed in a crouch as another fist swung over his head. Standing up, the Boy Wonder whirled around and punched the smallest man on the side of his face. The goon's head snapped over his shoulder and Robin quickly found a pressure point.

Darkness engulfed him and the short man began swinging wildly, hoping to get lucky and land a punishing hit on the boy. He was traveling in a circle, although he didn't recognize that fact, and becoming dizzy. There were sounds of a scuffle to his right so he turned. Robin smirked; the sound of a rock hitting the ground was taking the man away from the fight.

But there was still one left and he had moved closer while Robin was distracted with picking up a rock. The Boy Wonder gasped as a strong, flat hand shoved itself into his ribcage. He felt like his ribs were going to explode out of his back and he unwillingly dropped to his knees. A burly fist connected with the left side of his head and the teenager saw stars.

"Gotcha, kid," the henchman whispered. Pausing to taunt was a mistake; it gave Robin the opportunity to roll away and he made it to his feet. The man lunged at the boy and the teenager got underneath him. Using the henchman's momentum, Robin went low and had enough leverage to throw the goon over his previously – and probably again, now that he felt it – dislocated shoulder.

He heard the distinctive sound of flesh slamming onto concrete and Robin bent over in relief. Putting his hands on his knees, the teenager dropped his head and struggled to slow his heavy breathing and erratic heartbeat. His ears were still ringing from the punch to the head and there was a slight trickle of blood dribbling down his left cheek. The burning pain in his ribcage was intense and he squeezed his eyes shut to try to block out the feeling.

There was a soft jingle, like the welcoming bell of a jewelry store, and Robin opened his eyes. He knew what was coming but he wasn't ready to face it. Maybe he was wrong; perhaps she was just going to leave. But there was the unique sound of a cape – where had the man found another one? – swirling in the breeze and the Boy Wonder grimaced. Of course she wouldn't leave; she practically hated Robin and the boy knew it.

* * *

Catwoman watched as Robin scrambled, kicked, threw punches, dodged and ducked. He was holding his own, she had to admit it. Then again, there were only three of them. She glanced over at Batman, who was strolling around the room grabbing every piece of jewelry he saw. Staring at him as he meandered through the place, she chewed her lip thoughtfully, trying to decide whether or not to send him into the fray. Saving that decision for later, she returned her attention to the chaos in the street. Robin was wearing down but one of her men was unconscious and another was wandering around dizzily, throwing punches at the air. Well, the boy _had_ been trained by Batman. Maybe she should have brought more men….

* * *

Batman looked at Catwoman, who was very interested in something that was happening outside. It was something upsetting, judging by the look on her face. Sauntering over to her, he smiled brightly, attempting to bring her out of her obvious unhappiness.

"What out there could possibly be more interesting to you than all these shiny trinkets?" he asked affectionately.

When she didn't answer, he looked outside and saw a young boy taking on three men, each one twice his size. It _was_ interesting, especially since the kid had just knocked a man out cold with a kick to the head while executing a flawless backflip. Batman watched as the masked boy darted around the other two men, alternately dodging and attacking.

 _He's fast._

The boy found a unique pressure point on the shorter of the two still standing and, using it efficiently, caused the man to start swinging his fists wildly in the air while stumbling around.

 _He's clever._

But now the kid was on his knees, having just received a punishing hit to his torso and another one to his head. However, to Batman's surprise, the boy rolled away from the stronger man. That guy made a glaring mistake, lunging instead of taking a solid step, and the kid was able to take advantage. He dropped down, throwing the man over his shoulder and onto the cement, knocking him out.

 _He's strong, even though he's so small._

As the clearly exhausted young boy doubled over to catch his breath, Batman glanced at Catwoman. She was motionless and her body was tense with some emotion that he wasn't quite sure he understood.

"The kid is quick, athletic and smart," Batman commented without thinking of the possible consequences. "That fight was impressive."

Turning to face him, Catwoman glared darkly.

"They are not just 'shiny trinkets' and 'that kid' is a little bird who appears to be lost. He took out my _men_ ," she growled, "and needs a lesson."

Her meaning was clear and Batman turned to the door. As he walked away he heard her talking so he stopped.

"By the way, that boy is the bird who was bothering you for so long. He's the one who took you away from home, away from _me_."

Batman growled when he heard this. "Then he shall be taken care of, beautiful," he snarled as he stalked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Carefully wrapping an arm around his aching ribs, Robin stood up as he heard the familiar footsteps approaching him.

"Batman," he wheezed slightly, still attempting to control his breathing, "it's me. It's Robin. You know me, right?"

Batman paused for half a second upon hearing the name 'Robin'. Little bird, Robin. Why did he feel like he was missing pieces of a puzzle?

 _He's protecting his ribs. Good place to start._

Regaining his stride, Batman threw his fist toward the boy's ribs, only to hit air as Robin somersaulted to his right, popped up and executed a front handspring to land behind Batman.

 _He's even faster in person. Something to remember._

Robin stood still as Batman turned toward him. "So, you have been trained."

"By YOU, Batman. Don't you remember anything?!" Looking toward the shop the Boy Wonder yelled, "Catwoman, what kind of new drug did you give him? You will regret doing this. I _will_ get him back!"

 _Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic…._

Robin realized, too late, his mistake of taking his eyes away from Batman and was rewarded with a kick to the chest.

"Nobody threatens my lady and gets away with it," Batman shouted as Robin staggered back and hit the wall.

"Batman," he gasped, "don't do this. I don't want to fight you."

"That is your choice but it is not mine! You have caused enough trouble for my lovely sweetheart. You will not threaten her again," Batman roared as he advanced.

"Are you kidding?" Robin's chest was heaving as he clutched his ribs again. "Catwoman is a villain and you are a hero! She is not your 'lovely sweetheart' and she never has been. You are better than this!"

While he was speaking, the Boy Wonder slipped his right hand into the small pocket of his utility belt and was relieved that the object was still there. The teenager pulled the device out and prepared for the onslaught he knew was coming.

Batman loomed over Robin, who now had his arms up to protect his head. Clenching his hands into tight fists, Batman drove his point home by emphasizing each word with a hit.

"You." _A jab to the ribs, causing Robin to double over and wrap his arms around them_.

"Don't." _An uppercut that snapped Robin's head up and against the wall_.

"Insult." _A punch to the face that Robin barely blocked with his right arm, causing him to drop the device_.

"Her." _Dizzily, Robin dropped to the ground, seeing double in his search for it as Batman's fist connected with the wall_.

"Ever!" _Finding and grabbing it, Robin felt the stabbing pain of a boot to the kidney, flattening him onto his stomach_.

Batman, thinking the boy was out, turned to Catwoman and smiled. Taking advantage of the distraction, Robin unsteadily forced himself to stand as quickly as he could, leaning his back against the wall for support and covering his head with his arms again as he glared at Batman. Hearing the scuffling, Batman looked back at his prey. Furious that the boy had been able to push himself up, Batman moved closer and released a flurry of punches that rained down on Robin's head.

The Boy Wonder wasn't about to fight back and there was no room for him to block any part of the swift attack. Knowing he had no hope of defending himself, especially if he was going to accomplish his objective, Robin wrapped his left arm tighter around his head. Taking a deep breath, the teenager swung his right arm around as hard as he could and successfully slipped the Bat-tracking device into the back of Batman's cowl. He paid for that, though, when he heard a loud 'crack' and felt a burning pain in his left forearm.

"Holy…broken…bones…Batman!" he exclaimed breathlessly and dropped to the ground, cradling his now-throbbing arm to his chest.

That took Batman off-guard. Why did those words sound so familiar? Why did he feel like he had heard variations of that phrase a thousand times before tonight? That tiny crack in his mind opened a little wider as he recognized the yellow cape. He felt like it belonged to someone important to him. Was this bird, this 'Robin', connected to him in a different way than Catwoman had suggested?

"Batman, what are you doing? He insulted my honor; he called me a villain! I will probably cry myself to sleep tonight remembering those hurtful words," Catwoman whimpered weakly, hiding a smile. "Take care of him for me, please?" she pleaded.

Batman's focus was redirected at the sound of her voice. He glanced at her lovingly then looked back at Robin. Shaking off the feeling of recognition, he picked the boy up and tossed him through the store window. Robin closed his eyes tightly, feeling the sharp fragments of glass slice his body as it shattered around him. He slid across the floor and into a display table. The only thing he saw when he cracked his eyes open was the blurry black cape as its owner marched toward him.

 _This is it. I'm going to die. Alfred will lose both of us. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you Batman!_

A tear of both pain and frustration slipped out of Robin's left eye as he lost his fight to stay awake.

"Batman," Catwoman was irritated. "We can't just leave him here for somebody to find! Do something with him!"

She watched as he marched over and picked up the small, limp, bloody body. "Why don't you take out the trash, honey? But first, I have a present for him."

She held out the ring that had been dropped on the ground near the corner of the block. "I knew that would fool the 'Boy Wonder' who really _is_ a Boy Blunder. He focused on the owner dropping the ring, enabling us to easily move into position. That _was_ quite observant of him, though."

She laughed condescendingly as she placed the ring on his finger. "Goodbye Robin," she said as Batman opened the dumpster in the dimly-lit alley, tossed the teenager in and closed the lid with a loud 'bang' that echoed around the area.

* * *

Alfred paced around the Batcave, alternately berating and reassuring himself.

 _I never should have let him go alone. He can handle himself. Not if he has to face Batman. He knows better than to engage him. What if Batman hits first? It will be fine; he is fine._

Alfred looked up as he heard a beeping noise. Walking quickly toward the repetitive sound coming from the Bat-tracking device receiver, he was relieved to see that the object had been planted successfully.

"I knew you could do it," he almost shouted. Now he just had to wait for Robin to return. The butler rummaged around in the medical cabinets, preparing for any injuries that he anticipated Robin would have. You don't get close enough to Batman to deposit a tracking device without sustaining some damage. Especially one made to slide into the narrow opening between his cowl and suit.

* * *

 **Several hours later:**

Robin awoke slowly and blinked his eyes groggily. His one coherent thought before he closed them again was _use senses, remember training_. The smell re-awoke him. Old banana peels wrapped around rotten eggs. Deciding to skip the sense of taste, he carefully reached out his right hand, for some reason his left wouldn't respond, and touched cold metal. He became aware of pain wracking his body and, moving his right hand to his head, felt the combination of moisture and stickiness that indicated drying blood.

 _Well, at least I'm not bleeding out._

The teenager looked straight up and saw a crack of artificial yellow light a few feet above him. He hoped it was a few feet, anyway. It seemed more like a mile but he was having some perception problems and more likely than not it was the 'few feet' option. Finally, he heard buzzing. That was probably just in his head, though, because he was pretty sure that he had a concussion again.

The Boy Wonder attempted to sit up but only succeeded in raising his neck off the…whatever it was he was lying on. Maybe it was a pillow? It was much softer than the usual type of ground – cement, packed dirt, the rubber of a street, etc. He reached behind his head, again with just his right arm, and picked up…he had no clue. Bringing it over his head and trying to see it in the slim ray of light, he was dismayed to find that it was a small bag of trash. Was he in a…dumpster? The little sack dropped from his hand and he frowned.

 _Holy sarcophagus, this is so unfair. Okay, think. I'm stuck in a bunch of trash and hurting in every minute molecule of my body. How would Batman get out of this situation?_

' _He wouldn't be in it in the first place'_ gloated a small voice in his head. ' _He's better, stronger, smarter, and more resourceful. You can't even free yourself from a dumpster!'_

Robin shook his head and realized that wasn't such a good idea. "Stop," he muttered angrily. "I will find a way out of this, right after I take a short rest." He began drifting off when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah, I don't know why the store's alarm didn't go off. There's broken glass and blood everywhere. You would think with all that expensive jewelry our boss would want to protect it better."

"Well, whatever," a second voice stated. "Guess we don't have to work today. I'm hungry; let's go get an early breakfast and enjoy our day off!" Both men laughed as their voices faded away.

 _Holy sundials; it's almost time for breakfast?! Alfred is going to kill me! I just hope that I got that device in Batman's cowl. It's such a tiny space. Wait, Alfred!_

Using his right hand, the Boy Wonder pushed a small, red button on the front of his utility belt.

"Robin to Batcave, Robin to Batcave, come in Batcave." He received only static in return.

 _Must be broken. Alfred is really going to kill me._

* * *

 **Catwoman's lair – one hour earlier:**

Catwoman, her henchman and Batman had gone on a stealing spree after taking care of Robin. They had hit several other jewelry stores and, two hours later, had finally returned to her lair. Batman, having cleaned the dirt and blood off his hands, was now sitting on the floor next to Catwoman as she arranged all of her newly acquired prizes in a circle around her.

"There are so many that I have to make several circles and still can't fit them all in!" she exclaimed joyfully. She glanced at Batman, who seemed to be deep in thought. She couldn't let that happen.

"Are you feeling okay? You look distracted. You should be enjoying our bounteous good fortune."

Batman looked up and smiled. "Just tired," he replied. "That Robin kid was trained well, even though he cowardly refused to fight me at the end."

The man went back to his musings. The boy's fighting style was slightly familiar. He almost seemed to fly and he was really fast. It was a bit like watching a circus act. Robin, circus, yellow cape, fighting style, not even trying to defend himself against the onslaught of Batman's fury. Something was wrong; the images in his head didn't match up with what Catwoman had been telling him.

 _A robin is a bird and he's the 'little bird' she's been referring to, as she told me earlier. Where have I seen that type of athleticism before? What kind of kid has the strength and stamina to defeat three bulky men by himself? Since he is so strong, and can fight so well, why didn't he defend himself when I attacked him? When he glared at me he looked almost…protective? That phrase, 'holy broken bones'._

Frustrated, Batman stood up and started pacing. Nothing made sense anymore. Catwoman glanced up and started to watch him carefully, but then a dazzling ring caught her eye and her attention was diverted.

The Caped Crusader stopped pacing and sat down again, absently rubbing his sore knuckles where his hand had hit the wall. That kid really _was_ quick; he didn't know anyone who could block the first punch and drop to the ground before the follow-up punch materialized. It was as if the boy had known exactly what was going to happen.

The puzzle pieces suddenly connected and Batman remembered everything. He had fought his young partner, had nearly killed him! And then he had tossed the boy in a dumpster like yesterday's trash! Almost gasping, but quickly recovering, he dropped his head and stared at a spot on the floor.

 _Robin, how could I do that to you? Why didn't you fight back; defend yourself? If he is…no, he is still alive. He's strong, he has to be alive._

He looked cautiously at Catwoman with lowered eyes.

 _I can't let her know that I remember. I have to keep up this charade while I search for a way to escape. I can't believe I thought I was in love with her!_

His emotions almost burst out of him but he had trained his face to remain calm no matter the circumstances.

"I think I might just go to bed, my lovely lady," he declared, almost choking on the last three words. Was it in disgust or laughter? No matter, she was getting up so he did, too.

"You look like you need to relax. Take this pill; it will help you to fall asleep quickly. Sweet dreams," she murmured as she watched him put the tablet in his mouth and start down the hall.

She saw him slump as he neared the door and heard the 'plop' of a body landing on a soft bed. Smiling, she sat down again and went back to arranging her jewelry.

Taking the pill from her, Batman palmed it and pantomimed putting it in his mouth. He slumped as he neared the door to his room, needing her to assume he was falling asleep. Entering the room, he plopped on the bed and lay there, waiting for her to check on him. Impatiently, he waited for five excruciatingly long minutes. When he was certain that she wasn't going to disturb him, he slipped out the door, found a ground floor window and climbed out as quietly as he could.

The Caped Crusader didn't know that a camera had captured his movements. Catwoman stared at the screen furiously when she noticed him leaving. She should have put it in his mouth herself.

She called to her henchmen and said, "Fifty thousand dollars to the one who brings Robin to me and another fifty thousand to the one who retrieves Batman. Go!" she demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Present time:**

Alfred had been watching the beeping dot move through Gotham, away from the store and around the city. It had been almost three hours and the butler had been pacing around the Batcave for the entire time. He didn't understand the pattern and it made him anxious.

First they were at the store where Robin had planted the Bat-tracking device. Then they had gone south, then southeast, back up north and slightly west and finally straight east. The red dot was stationary at last and Alfred assumed that they had returned to Catwoman's lair.

However, Alfred couldn't be positive about that and he became frustrated. He knew he had to stay and watch the beeping mark but every instinct demanded that he go find Robin. An idea flew through his mind and he almost growled at what he deemed to be incompetence. Robin's wrist phone, of course!

"Batcave to Robin, come in Robin, Batcave to Robin."

There was no answer, not even any static. Maybe the Boy Wonder had turned it off during the ruckus and forgotten to turn it back on. Perhaps it had fallen off when he had planted the Bat-tracker. Maybe he was unable to answer because he was unconscious or…

Alfred cut that thought off before it could finish gliding across his mind. Robin was strong, he was alive. Even if he had been extremely injured by the hands of his older partner, the teenager was called the Boy Wonder for several reasons. He was alive, Alfred was sure of it. Mostly sure, anyway.

 _It's been too long. But if I go look for him, I'll be risking revealing their identities. It will be worth it if I find them. But there will no longer be a Batman or a Robin and they will be targeted, as well as anyone else who could be deemed a weakness._

The argument in his head raged on and Alfred finally gave in to his instincts. Batman's little red dot was still motionless so the butler decided to go for a walk in the neighborhood surrounding the jewelry store. Perhaps he would find a clue regarding the events of the night. Then he realized that it was still dark and he couldn't just go wandering about in the dark. If he was younger he would have followed his charges' movements, swinging from rooftop to rooftop. But he wasn't, so he would have to wait. Fortunately, the sun would be coming up soon.

Suddenly Batman's dot began moving again, back toward the store, and Alfred felt a little bit of hope rise in his chest. Robin could still be at the jewelry store, waiting for Batman to return. If they were lucky, the Caped Crusader was back in his right mind and on his way to rescue the Boy Wonder.

* * *

Batman raced frantically through the streets of Gotham. He had to get back to Robin! It wouldn't be long before Catwoman would notice his absence. What if she already had?

 _Hang on, I'm coming._

Three of Catwoman's goons arrived in the alleyway that housed Robin's dumpster five minutes before Batman. He was on foot; they had the advantage of a car. Opening the lid, they discovered that Robin was awake and trying to move.

"Oh no you don't, little bird. I'm gonna get me fifty thousand dollars," one of the men said as he reached toward Robin. Instantly he was shoved away.

"That money is mine," growled a second voice.

A third, more cultured voice said, "How about this. One of us takes the blundering bird, he's too hurt to put up a fight, and the other two take the Bat. Then we can each take a third of one hundred thousand, which is better than fighting and not being prepared for Batman."

There was some grumbling but eventually an agreement was reached.

"Here he comes," the first voice whispered. "Got your Tasers?"

Affirming his inquiry, the other two men pulled the weapons out and prepared for Batman to burst upon the scene. The first man then climbed in the dumpster, grabbed Robin by the cape and tried to haul him out. The boy was light but the position was awkward. The man, however, knew he needed to get the kid out quickly, before Batman could attack him from behind.

Several seconds later he was out of the dumpster, the upper right arm of the Boy Wonder being crushed in the criminal's hand. The man heard the familiar footsteps of the Caped Crusader and adrenaline rushed in. Grunting loudly, he threw Robin over the lip of the metal box, not even trying to catch him as he hit the cement.

Batman turned the corner into the alley and saw one man yanking at something in a dumpster. He recognized it – the one in which he had thrown Robin. The Caped Crusader began running again but froze when he saw a small body sail out of the dumpster. That single moment was enough for the other two men, who were hidden in the shadows on either side, to take him down with their Tasers.

"One hundred thousand dollars, here we come," one of the men cried gleefully. Dragging the two unconscious bodies out of the alley, they tossed Robin in the trunk and, a little more carefully, put Batman in the back seat.

* * *

Robin squinted as the lid of the dumpster opened. Maybe someone was throwing out their trash and would see him. He attempted to move around to get the person's attention but immediately regretted it when a hand grabbed his cape and pulled. The figure growled and grabbed his upper arm instead then roughly yanked him up and swung him out into the fresh air.

The teenager was grateful for that but the feeling abruptly disappeared when he hit the cement, hard. He saw, through half-open eyes, the worried face of Batman and two goons coming up behind the man. Robin tried to shout, to warn his partner, but it was too late and two Tasers threw Batman's body to the ground. A final thought flitted through his mind as he closed his eyes:

 _At least he's back._

* * *

Alfred was already at the jewelry store when the first rays of the sun began dancing on the broken glass scattered around the shattered window. The police were already there and sealing off the area. The butler quickly got out of the car and joined the small group of spectators on the sidewalk across the street.

The sunbeams were jumping around on a trail of dark spots, also, and Alfred instantly recognized the color of dried blood. Moving past the crowd of onlookers, he began following the trail, hoping to find other clues. It led him around the corner into an alley, where a muscular officer was crouching by a large dumpster. The large, dark circle beside the man, along with some other dark strips scattered around the area, gave the butler nearly undeniable proof. Someone had been extremely bloody during the fight, which had apparently gone from the store to the dumpster at the opposite end of the alley.

"Sorry, this area is closed to the public. Move along, old man."

The deep voice of the policeman startled Alfred out of his thoughts. Nodding politely, although completely exasperated and slightly offended in his mind, the butler moved on. At least he had some evidence, even though it wouldn't help him find the lair of the villainess.

* * *

Catwoman was ecstatic when her men came in lugging the unconscious bodies of the Dynamic Duo. Robin was hanging over the shoulder of the man who had pulled him out of the dumpster. He was completely limp and the villainess heard wheezing instead of normal breathing. The two other men were holding Batman by the upper arms, dragging his heavy body across the floor. He, too, was completely limp but other than that seemed fine.

"Keep the blood off the carpet," she shouted when she saw rivulets of red gliding down Robin's left arm. Frowning when she saw how the Caped Crusader was being towed across the room, she yelled, "Be careful with Batman! I want him unharmed; don't treat him so roughly!"

Her henchmen grumbled but bent down and slid Batman's arms across their shoulders. Now the man was upright except for his head, which was hanging down and motionless.

"Let's get you back under control," she crooned softly.

She grabbed one of the pills from her little box and poured some water from a pitcher into a small cup. Then, very gently, she lifted his head and slipped the pill into his mouth. A little stream of water slid in after it and the drug traveled down his throat.

"Take Batman to his bedroom and deposit the bratty bird in the den," she commanded. "And don't forget to tie the boy up," she added quickly while rolling her eyes.

 _You never know what the intelligence level is when it comes to henchmen._

* * *

Batman began to wake up as the men took him down the hall toward his room. He was dizzy and nauseous and confused. But he knew that Robin was supposed to be with him. Where was his partner?

The two henchmen, noticing that he was awake and assuming that he was already under the influence of the drug, helped the hero stand up. That had been a dangerous assumption on their part. Catwoman, not wanting to hear the annoying puppy love anymore, had given the Caped Crusader a smaller dose. Consequently, it had not yet taken effect.

The hero quickly incapacitated the men then leaned against the wall until the dizziness receded. His thoughts were slightly muddled and he was sure that Catwoman had already given him another dose of whatever drug she had. But Batman knew he couldn't give in to it; he needed to find Robin. His young partner, the teenager he had thrown in a _dumpster_ and left for dead!

He would never forgive himself, even if he got out of this in one piece. What happened to him didn't matter, as long as he could get Robin to safety. That was his priority and he needed to do it quickly. Batman could already feel his mind slowly slipping away.

* * *

Robin woke up in pain. Sharp, non-stop pain everywhere. At least he wasn't in the dumpster anymore, although he did still smell old banana peels wrapped around rotten eggs.

 _That's what I get for letting myself be tossed into a dumpster._

He looked around and saw one measly goon standing on the other side of the room. The Boy Wonder knew he could easily take down that guy, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Robin glanced around the room, searching for clues, and realized that it had to be a house. He and Alfred had been correct, but why hadn't they found it?

That was a moot point because he was here now. Hopefully Batman was, also, and hadn't been drugged yet. If he could get Batman out of here before the man received a dose of that love potion, maybe he would be able to save them both. But Robin didn't care what happened to him, as long as he could get Batman to safety.

The teenager attempted to move and realized he was tied to a chair. Of course Catwoman wouldn't leave him free to roam around. The rope was wrapped around his chest and his arms were secured behind him. His legs weren't fastened to anything, though, so maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Robin began thinking of all the mistakes he had made. Leaving his post and allowing Catwoman to capture Batman, wasting time on a long-shot search, not paying attention to the obvious indication of a bomb in the museum and allowing Alfred to convince him to go to sleep when he should have been searching for his missing partner.

Speaking of his partner, the Boy Wonder knew that Batman would have done so much better than he had. The Caped Crusader probably would have found some evidence right away. He might have even rescued Robin before Catwoman had a chance to rob the museum!

Not once did Robin think about the good things he had accomplished, the biggest being the successful planting of the Bat-tracking device on Batman while taking a beating. His thoughts were centered on his current predicament: he was sitting here, tied to a chair, because he wasn't strong enough or good enough or resourceful enough to save his partner.

"Robin, little birdie, blunder boy, I see you are awake," Catwoman declared with a large grin as she pranced into the room. "I am enjoying the sight of your injuries. From the way you're wheezing, I'm pretty sure you have a broken rib or two. You probably have a concussion, too, since my men and Batman were throwing you around so much.

Is your left arm is broken? Oooh, that must hurt since it's restrained behind you. Your face is a little pale, from the pain or the loss of blood? Anyway, I could continue but I won't. It must be weighing on you heavily; your own partner attacked you and…well, look at you. Baby bird didn't want to fight big Daddy Bat. You would have lost anyway, you know."

As Catwoman listed his injuries, the teenager felt them flare up. Yes, his left arm _did_ hurt…a lot. It also hurt to breathe and Robin felt slightly dizzy and a little nauseous. The villainess was right: a concussion and the loss of blood were taking a toll on his body.

Catwoman giggled then sighed dramatically, "I was so hoping that you would have seen the riddle wrapped around the ring but, oh well. My idiotic goons must have lost it while they were snatching you out of a _dumpster_ so I don't get the pleasure of seeing your face as you read it. How does it feel to know that your partner tossed you away like trash?"

Ignoring the question, Robin replied, "Why don't you just tell me, then, if you are so intent on observing my reaction? Since you are soooo good at riddles," he taunted sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "you must have dreamt up something amazing! Where did you go to learn how to create them, the Riddler's School for Incompetent Beginners? You must have failed that class. Just because you start with the phrase 'When is a…' doesn't mean it's a riddle".

He was on a roll, although he knew he should probably stop, especially if she had control of Batman's emotions again. But he couldn't refrain from one last jab.

"The Riddler will be very disappointed in you. At least I have to use my brain to solve his puzzles," the teen muttered as he slumped in the chair, pain radiating throughout his body.

Forgetting about the ring, she narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you to insult me like that?" she screamed. The single henchman, who was now wide awake, stepped towards him, preparing to shut him up if necessary.

"You can't even save a bat!" the villainess continued furiously. "Remember what happened the last time you tried to reason with him? You got a _beating_ that, if I had allowed it to continue, would have led to your death!"

Suddenly, the open entrance to the room was covered by a shadow and then Batman strode in. Robin immediately sat up again and allowed himself to feel a tiny spark of hope.

 _Please be yourself._

The small flame quickly died out when he saw the expression on Batman's face. The man was frowning, although there was a hint of confusion in his dark-blue eyes.

Robin's wheezing had turned into gasping. His little speech had taken a lot out of him. But Batman needed him so the Boy Wonder began struggling to get out of the rope wrapped tightly around his torso and arms.

Batman frowned as he looked from Catwoman to Robin and back to Catwoman. Clouds were dotting his mind but he was able to remember that the boy was important to him.

"Batman, take care of him," the villainess sharply snarled. "He has viciously insulted me again!"

The Caped Crusader stared at the young kid, who was struggling in vain to escape his bonds and beginning to lose consciousness. Why was he just standing there? Why couldn't he help the boy? Every muscle screamed to be released, to fight its way across the room, to save the young...his partner? But then the clouds in his mind grew larger and darker.

Glancing at Catwoman, and smiling at her lovingly, he said, "No problem."

Robin moaned as Batman advanced. No way was he going to be able to save his partner now. 'Take care of him' definitely meant 'kill him'. Fighting to stay awake, and desperately trying to find the man he knew was inside the angry figure striding toward him, the boy yelled "Batman! I'm Robin, your partner, your…" Robin shut his mouth before the word 'ward' could pop out. Quickly recovering from the near-mistake, he finished, "…your friend!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Alfred returned to Wayne Manor, discouraged and upset. The fight had been violent, a conclusion he had reached while staring at the dried blood around the entire area. Both of his charges were gone but maybe the Bat-tracker was still intact. It was his only hope.

The butler took the service elevator down to the Batcave and walked over to the Bat-tracking device receiver. The little circle of red, although blinking erratically, was stationary again. Maybe he could somehow find Batman who could then lead him to Robin, if the man wasn't still under the influence of that felonious feline's drug.

He stared at the blinking dot – it was in a quiet neighborhood on the eastern edge of downtown Gotham City. Closing his eyes, Alfred ran his perfectly groomed right hand across his forehead and down the right side of his face. How to rescue them? He obviously had to use a disguise. Or…maybe not.

An idea presented itself in his mind. If there was a house for sale or rent somewhere in that area, he could go as himself. Any suspicious neighbors would be taken care of if he said he was looking for a home for a friend who was moving from England. It was a lie, and Alfred hated to lie, but he could make an exception if it meant saving his charges' lives. Maybe the neighborhood wouldn't even have nosy busybodies and he wouldn't have to lie.

The Bat-computer was on the next table and the butler was there in three steps. He erased the housing search he and Robin had started then pulled up a list of houses for sale near that area.

"Thank heavens!" he exclaimed exuberantly when the Bat-computer spit out a card. There was, in fact, one right on the same street as Batman's blinking tracer.

 _Hang on, I'm coming._

* * *

Fighting, Batman was doing his best to fight the darkness consuming his mind. The boy in front of him needed help but the hero couldn't understand why he felt that way. Gradually he moved toward the kid with a single, albeit confusing, thought pulsing through his brain with every step.

 _Robin. Robin. Robin._

"What is wrong with you?" Catwoman shouted, not at all pleased with Batman's deliberately slow walk. "He is poisoning your mind! He has been holding you back! Don't you see? Get it over with quickly! The less he talks, the better it is for us, for YOU!" she screamed.

Robin was still struggling valiantly but was losing his battle with consciousness. Determined to save his partner, the Boy Wonder tried one more time.

"Batman, go, leave me, get away from her and her toxic drug. Forget about me, just leave! Go, _please!_ "

The last word was both commanding and full of distress. Robin couldn't combat the darkness anymore and he faded away.

Batman paused as the boy closed his eyes and slumped in the chair. The clouds, although dark, were racing away. The Caped Crusader shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Why was the kid so familiar and why was that word pounding itself in his mind over and over?

 _Robin. Robin? Robin! I'm coming, Robin, I'm trying! Don't leave me, help me get to you. I need you! Wake up, Robin!_

Catwoman, realizing that she should have given Batman a larger dose, spoke to her henchman. "Take him down, take them both down. Do it, now!" she commanded. But she was too late.

Somehow, Robin had wrestled his mind, and with it his body, awake. He noticed that Batman had stopped and looked confused. Using the last of his strength, Robin stood up, still tied to the chair and stated, "I trust you, Batman."

The Caped Crusader was shaking his head again so the Boy Wonder gave up trying to reason with the man. Jumping as high as he could, Robin flung himself in the general direction of his partner.

"I TRUST YOU BATMAN!" he yelled as he braced himself for a collision with the hard floor.

Everyone watched in disbelief and time itself seemed to slow down. Catwoman cackled, the boy was going to exacerbate his wounds and hopefully it would be enough to kill him. Her henchman dropped his Taser in astonishment. And a faint image presented itself in Batman's recovering mind: the body of his young partner, falling through a skylight, flying toward the unforgiving floor of a clothing factory and Batman wasn't going to make it in time to save him.

"No!" he exclaimed, racing the rest of the way across the room.

He wasn't going to make it, just like he hadn't in the memory. A last-chance idea shot through the clouds and Batman jumped, twisted his body in the air and landed on his back. His momentum carried him just far enough that he was able to slide under his young partner mere seconds before the boy's head hit the ground.

The wind was knocked out of him and he could hear Robin gasping for air, also. He waited until his breathing had steadied then attempted to sit up. But the teenager was still secured to the chair and the position was awkward. Batman carefully pushed the chair off his stomach and sat up.

"I'm so sorry," Batman whispered as he began examining the boy's injuries.

The Boy Wonder's eyes were closed and his gasps had turned into wheezes. His face was pale and fresh blood was seeping from his various wounds. Grabbing his Bat-knife out of his utility belt, the Caped Crusader sawed at the tight rope around his partner's chest. It soon tore apart and Robin dropped limply to the floor.

 _Holy broken bones._

Batman remembered the phrase as images of their fight dashed through his mind. And Robin had been correct – his left forearm was definitely broken. The large bruise under the boy's jaw and the little red slices scattered around the his body made Batman want to physically beat himself up. All of these injuries were because of _him_!

* * *

Catwoman stared at the scene in shock. Batman had fought the drug and won. He really _was_ too attached to that blundering little bird.

 _I should have given him a bigger dose._

Turning toward the kitchen, she ran through the house and out the back door. She fled through the neighborhood as a dark car pulled up to the house she had 'borrowed' for her little scheme.

In that car, Alfred's eyes widened in both surprise and pride. He had found them! Well, one of them at least. And Catwoman was leaving! The butler quickly exited the car and walked up to the house as fast as possible. The front door was unlocked and Alfred moved swiftly through the house. It didn't take him long to find them.

"Master Batman! Master Robin!" Alfred exclaimed as he entered the den.

His joy was short-lived when he saw the younger of the two heroes lying motionless on the floor.

"Alfred?" Batman cried incredulously, glancing up at the sound of the man's voice. "How did you find us?"

"It's a long and very involved story, sir," Alfred replied. "There is one important thing you should know now, though. Robin is much stronger than he looks and you must learn to accept that. He is not as fragile as you think he is, with all due respect, sir."

Batman looked down at his young ward. "I know, Alfred. I'm lucky to have him as a partner, a friend. Let's go, he needs your expert care."

The Caped Crusader stood and carefully picked up the Boy Wonder. Robin didn't move but a quiet groan floated from his mouth. The men walked through the house and out to the car. Alfred opened the back door and waited for his older charge to climb inside.

As Batman gently shifted Robin around in order to get himself into the car while still holding him, he heard Robin mumble, "Not good enough, strong enough, resourceful enough, I'm sorry, didn't save you, not good enough…."

"Robin, don't you ever say anything like that again," Batman demanded softly.

The Boy Wonder opened his eyes when he heard the commanding tone of the Caped Crusader. Everything was blurry and he was a little confused but the next words that Batman said pushed themselves into his mind with authority.

"You did save me. You were strong and resourceful and I'm sure I don't even know a quarter of what you have done over the course of this ordeal. You _are_ good enough, and you always will be. Now, go to sleep, you need to rest. You are safe, I am safe and everything is fine."

Robin smiled and began drifting off as Alfred started the car. Turning the vehicle around, the butler headed for the Batcave.

Alfred smiled, too. His little family was going home, safe and sound. Well, they did need medical attention so they weren't quite sound, but their wounds would heal and they would continue to be the Dynamic Duo, striking fear into the hearts of criminals everywhere.

Batman also smiled, pride evident in his eyes. Robin had saved them. He desperately wanted to know the whole story but there was plenty of time for that. They were going home, together, and everything really would be fine.

"Batman?" Robin said softly.

"What it is, old chum?" he replied.

"I don't think you should call Catwoman a 'gorgeous goddess' anymore. It's kind of sappy and cheesy."

Then he went to sleep. In the front seat, Alfred chuckled quietly as the man in the back realized the meaning of the murmured words.

"WHAT?!"

THE END

* * *

A/N: And there it is! Updated version of my sister's very first Batman story! :) The original story, now replaced by this one, has been deleted. Thanks for reading!


End file.
